Butterfly Kisses
by spaz19892000
Summary: A song fic set to the song Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle. It's written for Kyrian and Marissa. Its a fluffy oneshot.


**A/N: So this story is about Marissa and Kyrian. It is set to the song Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle. A few things to note before you read. The first is I don't remember ever reading a name for the son Julian and Grace have during Night Pleasure so here I have named him Adam. I have also assumed that before Marissa turns sixteen that Nick has returned and once again become a loved member of the New Orleans gang. Also the connections that I have made between the Hunters and the Pontis family may sound random and confusing but I plan on writing another story where it will be explained.**

* * *

_**There's two things I know for sure.  
She was sent here from heaven,  
And she's daddy's little girl.**_

Kyrian smiled down at the little piece of heaven he held in his arms. He bent he head down and kissed his daughter's forehead before he moved closer to the bed where his wife lay sleeping. Kyrian couldn't have been prouder of Amanda. Throughout both the labour and delievery she had refused any and all drugs to easy the pain. Never once did she yell, curse, or scream at him for the pain she was in. Every contraction would come and Amanda would just grip his hand tighter and all she would say was; "for all this pain they are putting me through they better be nice to me and look just like their father". Kyrian never told her but the one thing he prayed for besides a healthy baby was one that looked like their mother.

Kyrian bent to lay a gentle kiss to Amanda's cheek. "Thank you." He whispered before looking back down at their baby girl. Well if now was any indication it looked like he'd had won the war of the looks. She had her mother's eyes, nose, and mouth. He was one lucky son of a bitch. There was a stir in the bed and Kyrian looked down to find Amanda smiling up at him.

"I was thinking about her name." Amanda all but whispered.

"What did you decide on?" Kyrian smiled as he sat on the bed, their daughter still in his arms.

"That you would pick out her middle name." Amanda said, looking at him sternly but still smiling.

Kyrian nodded. "And what did you pick for a first name?"

"Marissa." She said as she ran a hand over the baby's head.

"Its beautiful." He leaned over and kissed her lips gently.

"Hmm, and what about her middle name daddy? What's it going to be?"

Kyrian thought for a minute as he stared down at his tiny baby girl. "I think" he whispered, "I think it should be Cleopatra."

Amanda met his gaze. "Is it Greek or Eygptian?"

"It's ancient Greek. It means 'glory of the father' and she is my one of my greatest glories." He kissed Marissa's forehead.

"Marissa Cleopatra Hunter. It's beautiful."

Kyrian nodded before moving in the bed to craddle both his wife and his daughter.

_**As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,  
she talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.  
And I thank God for all of the joy in my life, But most of all, for...**_

Kyrian had just tucked Marissa into bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light. Finally the true weight of the night's events came crashing down to him. He dropped to his knees beside Marissa's bed and held his head in his hands. He had almost lost them; Marissa, Amanda, and their unborn baby. It was more than he could take and the tears silently streamed down his face. If it hadn't been for Ash he would never have seen Marissa grow up, never again held Amanda, and never would he or the world have known their unborn child. All because he couldn't protect them. Not again, he vowed to himself. They would never again know that pain.

He looked to his little angel sleeping in the bed. She and her mother currently gave him all the joy in his life. And soon there would be another reason for him to be happy. Yes that little girl asleep in front of him could brighten even the darkest days in his life with just the touch of her hand or a smile on her lips.

_**Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride."  
"I know the cake looks funny daddy, but I sure tried."  
Oh, with all that I've done wrong,  
I must have done something right  
To deserve a hug every morning,  
And butterfly kisses at night.**_

It was Kyrian's birthday so Amanda, Marissa, and NJ planned a picnic. They had every thing set up on the blanket when Kyrian notice a pony ride set up. He remembered as a child how much he had loved riding. How much he adored when his father would take him riding in the country side. Kyrian turned to look and his children, it was something he wanted to share with them. Nick, at only a year old was asleep on the blanket. Marissa who was already four was whispering to her mother about something. Kyrian smiled.

"Rissa, baby girl how would you like to go for a pony ride?" Marissa looked up at him smiling before nodding. Kyrian looked to Amanda. "Mind if we leave for a little bit?"

Amanda laughed. "It's your birthday babe. If you want to take Rissa for a pony ride take her for a pony ride. The baby and I will be here watching."

Kyrian kissed his wife while Marissa jumped up and down beside them. Standing he took her hand in his and led her to the pony ride. After paying the man running it Kyrian lifted her into the saddle and was about to move away when Marissa's hand grasped his.

"Daddy?" She asked timidly. "Will you walk beside the pony daddy? It's my first time."

Kyrian smiled and a hand over her hair. "Of course baby." The ponies started to move and Kyrian followed along side Marissa's. Out of the corner of his eye he say Amanda taking pictures. He'd have to remember to get one for his desk in the office at home. Once the ride was done he lifted Marissa done from the saddle and balanced her on his hip. He took her to the pony's head and showed her how to gentle pat him. Once they were out of the ring Kyrian set her down on the ground. Marissa gently tugged at the hem of his shirt, something she always did when she wanted someone down to her level. Kyrian smiled and bent down in front of her.

Marissa wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you for the pony ride daddy."

Kyrian hugged her close. "You're welcome baby." With that they walked hand in hand back to the blanket.

After dinner Amanda pulled out a dark container and handed it to Marissa who was now standing beside her mother. Carefully Marissa walked over and placed it in front of him and stood beside him. "What's this?"

Marissa was sucking on her index finger, something she only did when she was nervous. Amanda smiled at them. "A surprise for you from Marissa."

He looked at Rissa who was standing at his left shoulder. "Can I open it?" She nodded. Smiling Kyrian pulled off the lid to find what only slightly resembled a cake. Amanda, he knew was one of the best bakers in the city, which meant that someone else made this. His smiled widened but before he could speak Marissa did.

"I'm sorry daddy. I know the cake looks funny daddy but I really tried. I really did." Kyrian looked up to see tears in her eyes. Throwing the lid onto the blanket he pulled his little girl onto his lap.

He cradled her to him and rocked gently. "Oh baby girl it the best cake ever."

Rissa looked up at him. "Really?"

"Absolutely. Know why?" She shook her head. Kyrian took her little hands in his and kissed them. "Because you made it. It doesn't look funny sweetheart. It looks like the perfect Marissa made cake. Thank you sweetie." He paused to kiss her forehead. "Would you like to help daddy cut it." Marissa nodded.

Kyrian looked up to Amanda who was handing him the knife and wiping tears from her eyes. _I love you _she mouthed. _I love you too_ he mouthed back.

_**Sweet Sixten today,  
She's looking like her momma  
a little more everyday.  
One part women, the other part girl.  
To perfume and makeup,  
from ribbons and curls.  
Trying her wings out in a great big world. But I remember...**_

Kyrian looked around the backyard. It was Marissa's sixteenth birthday party and everyone had come. He and Amanda had told her she could invite anyone from school she wanted but Marissa had turned around and said that there was no one she wanted to invite, no one she was that close to.

"Besides." She had said. "If there were people there from school then uncle Ash, aunt Tory, Nick and anyone else with powers would have to be extra careful. No I just want the 'family' there."

And here they all were; Dark-hunters, former Dark-hunters, were-hunters, humans, demons, gods, demi-gods, former dream-hunter, everyone that Marissa called family. All the adults were sitting drinking and talking while all the kids were in the pool. Right now Marissa was having a chiken fight. She was on Adam Alexander's shoulders and was fighting Rina Pontis who was on Trace's shoulders. Suddenly Amanda stood and called all the kids over. They all came running out of the pool and took their seats. Marissa went to the seat that had been specially decorated for her.

Kyrian watched as she came to her seat. Suddenly she had a flash back to her sixth birthday and she was running up to him to show him something the ribbons in her hair bouncing as she ran. Now he looked at his little girl as she opened her gifts. Gone were the days of toys and stuffed animals, today she was opening gifts of make-up and perfume. It was a then that reality hit him. It wouldn't be long now before he would have to let her go and make her own way in the world. It was a fact that terrified him.

_**Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.  
Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.  
"You know how much I love you daddy,  
But if you dont mind,  
I'm only going to kiss you on  
the cheek this time."  
With all that I've done wrong,  
I must have done have something right.  
To deserve her love every morning,  
And butterfly kisses at night.**_

All the precious time  
Like the wind, the years go by  
Precious butterfly  
Spread you wings and fly

They were all at the airport. Marissa was hugging Amanda while Kyrian watched. She moved from her mother to Nick, who was freely letting the tears roll down his cheeks. He hugged his big sister close and Kyrian could hear him whisper to her. "I don't want you to leave." He paused before he spoke again quieter still but Kyrian caught it. "Be careful and call me. I love you Ri-ri."

Kyrian had to choke back the tear as Nick used the name he had called his sister as a toddler. He looked away before the tears could escape to see Julian hugging Adam to him as Grace cried as Niklos held her. Marissa moved to her little sister before coming to him. She stood in front of him and all his could see was the baby he had held, the little girl on her first pony ride, the funny cake, now she was nineteen and leaving. She and Adam were headed up to Minnesota to Dante's club where Marissa was going to work and sing for the next three months or more. Kyrian held his arms out to her and she walked into them.

"I'm so proud of you for breaking out on your own." He whispered. "But I don't want to let you go. I want you to stay but I know you can't. I know you have to fly on your own. Just remember that you will always be able to come home. Remember what your uncle Ash, Vane, Fury, Fang, Aimee, and Dev said, just a call and any of them will flash you back home." He took a shuddering breath. "I love you baby girl." He kissed her cheek.

"I love you too daddy." She leaned back and kissed his cheek before she left to join Adam. As Kyrian watched they walk toward the gate he knew that she was his little caterpillar that had just become a butterfly and was flying away.

_**She'll change her name today.  
She'll make a promise,  
and I'll give her away.  
Standing in the bride room  
just staring at her,  
she asked me what I'm thinking,  
and I said "I'm not sure,  
I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."  
Then she leaned over...and gave me...**_

Butterfly kisses, with her momma there  
Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
"Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time"  
"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy don't cry"  
With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right  
To deserve her love every morning,  
And butterfly kisses  
I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is  
I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember  
Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses..

Kyrian looked out the window and sighed. This was it, in around an hour's time his baby girl would no longer be Marissa Cleopatra Hunter, she was going to become Mrs. Marissa Cleopatra Hunter-Pontis. Taking a deep breath he walked into the bride room. There was Amanda and Marissa in her wedding dress. She looked breath taking. She saw him enter in the mirror and turned to look at him. He figured his expression was unreadable when she cocked her head to the side.

"What are you thinking?" She asked softly.

Kyrian shook his head but held her gaze. "Honestly Rissa, I'm not sure." He sighed and his throat felt like it was closing. "I guess I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."

Lifting her dress Marissa walked over to him and kissed his cheek before hugging him tightly. Kyrian closed his eyes and squeezed her tight as her mother finished with her hair. There was a knock at the door and Ash's voice came through the door. "They're ready when you are Rissa."

Marissa pulled back and smiled up at him. "It's time to walk me down the aisle daddy. Is my wedding dress okay? How do I look daddy?"

That was all it took to shatter the walls he had built. The tears came to his eyes and threatened to fall. Marissa reached up and wipe the one that had already fallen. "Daddy, don't cry."

"I'm sorry baby. I just love you so much. I am happy for you. Really I am. You and your mother are the first things in my life that I did right and now I'm giving you away." Kyrian shook his head. "Come on, let's get you married." He kissed her cheek before they followed Amanda out the door

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story. I'm working on a few things right now so it might be a while before that other story is published. **


End file.
